nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Saw Gerrera (SWAU)
Saw Gerrera was an Onderonian human and revolutionary leader who fought against the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars and the Galactic Empire during the Rebellion. He and his sister, Steela Gerrera, were instrumental in the rebel liberation of their homeworld during the Battle of Onderon. Afterwards, Saw would be a key member in the fight against the Empire and led several resistance groups to liberate Onderon once more. His tactics against the Empire led him to be seen as an extremist and although a founding member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, broke with the organization to continue the war on his own terms. After the Galactic Rebellion and the freedom of Onderon, the infighting within the New Republic and his distrust of their leaders led him to oust the King in a coup and declare Onderon an independent republic with him as dictator. Saw got his start as a resistance fighter during the Clone Wars after Separatist forces were stationed on Onderon, which was a founding member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems in 24 BBY. Gerrera and his fellow soldiers were outnumbered and out-fought by the Separatist Army, leading them to request help from the Jedi High Council. This led to the Grand Army of the Republic sending a team of advisers to train the rebels, carefully choosing not to directly intervene. These advisers consisted of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex, who taught Saw and his forces proper techniques to combat the droid army, and through their efforts, the rebels were able to turn the tide. Gerrera came to resent that the rebels chose Steela as their leader, and he was soon captured in an ill-concocted solo effort to rescue the deposed King Ramsis Dendup from the Separatists. They were both rescued by the rebels, who eventually mounted a final battle against the Separatists. Through their efforts, the rebels liberated their world and returned Dendup to the throne. The fight, however, came at a personal cost: Steela was killed during the final battle, and Gerrera was left to mourn his sister—feeling responsible for her death. At the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic was transformed into the Galactic Empire. With his home planet once again taken over, Gerrera founded the resistance group known as the Partisans and began a campaign against the Imperial Military. His resistance cell was a de facto continuation of the Onderonian resistance of the Clone Wars and became one of the group of cells that founded the Rebel Alliance. He continued his tactics against the Empire unhindered and his extremism had come to stand in stark contrast to those of Alliance leaders Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. This contrast led to confrontation between Saw and Mon Mothma and Gerrera's group formally broke ties with the Rebel Alliance and continued waging their own war. It was through Saw's actions while part of the Alliance that made it so easy for the Imperials to demonize the Rebellion as terrorists. Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (SWAU)